The Stolen Potion
by soccerkid656
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction Story. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

S.N. This is my first Fanfiction Story. Please review.

**Chapter 1: A Bad Dinner**

Harry felt sick. He had been hurting all morning. The only problem was that he didn't know how he got sick. He was laying on top of his bed in the Dursleys' home. They, luckily, hadn't bothered him all morning. Harry was beginning to wonder. Why hadn't they bothered him? He turned his head around to view his small digital clock. 12:37 it read. Harry forced himself to get up and immediately fell back down upon his bed when his stomach shot out in pain. Harry groaned and lied down again. What had he eaten? Well, nothing so far this morning, but...then Harry remembered to last night's dinner. His aunt had made a meal that Harry had always enjoyed. Except for last night's. His aunt usually made the meal consisting of only three items. A thinly-sliced piece of cooked steak, some onions fried in vegetable sauce, and a side of fresh corn. All of this though was nothing like last night's. The steak wasn't thin, but instead a bit thicker than usual. Harry didn't mind the size, but instead that it wasn't thoroughly cooked. The onions were indeed cooked in vegetable sauce, but they were soggy and burnt around the edges. And lastly, the corn was mushy and tasted old. The other Dursleys on the other hand seemed to enjoy it very well. Dudley even thanked his mom; an action which he had never done before. Harry ate it and then went to bed immediately.

Harry was now sweating. His stomach was on fire. He was gasping. He reached down under his bed and felt around for a bottle of water. He fumbled around for a few seconds and then found it. There was only a little bit less than half, but it would do. Harry unscrewed the cap and put the end of the bottle into his mouth and drank vigorously. The bottle went empty and Harry threw it down on the floor. His stomach was burning and the water had done absolutely nothing. He tried to relax, but couldn't calm down. Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He opened his eyes, leaned to the side of his bed, and opened his mouth to vomit.

Harry awoke as someone started to knock on his door. Harry quickly got up and went to his closet. He found an old blanket and threw it on top of the mess that he had made. Unfortunately he hadn't had time to clean that up yet.

"Harry! Harry! Are you there! Hello! Is anybody in there? Quickly open up!"

Harry recognized that voice. It was the voice of Hermione. Harry gave a quick smile to himself and then went to go open the door. As the door went back there stood Hermione with her curly hair hanging down. She was carrying a small bag in one hand. She was dressed in a bright pink sweater and blue jeans.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Where have you...Ew! What is that horrible stench?"

"Umm...sorry...I got sick."

"Anyways, where have you been? We were suppose to be at Ron's house over an hour ago!"

"Nobody told me anything about this."

Harry glanced quickly at the clock as it read 3:09. Harry was puzzled. Nobody had told him anything about going to Ron's house.

"Get dressed and ready and please clean up that horrible stench. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

Hermione left and slammed the door. Great Harry thought. He went to his closet and put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. Harry wondered why he was going to Ron's house. He usually only went when it was almost time for Hogwarts. He went to his drawer and opened it. Inside was his wand that he took everywhere even though that magic was not allowed outside of Hogwarts. He quickly put the wand in his pocket and looked around for a can of deodorizing spray. Nothing. Harry glanced at the clock and he had about a minute left. What to do? Harry thought quickly. He picked up the blanket and there under it was his small pile of sickness. Harry picked up his wand and tried to remember a certain spell. Harry pointed his wand at it.

Harry rushed out of his bedroom with nothing, but his wand in his pocket. Fortunately, Hermione was still there by the entrance door.

"About time, Harry," she said with a stern face.

Harry could tell there was something wrong. She had never been this tense before. As Harry and Hermione left the house, outside awaited them a small car. Inside, of course, was Hermione's mother. Her face looked weary and concerned. Harry glanced quickly at Hermione as they got in the car. Beneath her stern face there were the exact same footprints of her mother's. Weariness and looking concerned. Harry was about to question when Hermione's mother started the car and violently sped away. Something was wrong. Something had happened. Harry sensed it.

**Chapter 2: Weakened Spirits**

Ron was starting to worry. It had been already been 20 minutes since Hermione had left for Harry. It had been a full hour and 20 minutes that Harry was late. Ron had sent Harry a letter via owl only yesterday. He guess that his owl forgot about about it or something. The reason that Ron had called for them both was because something bad had happened. Ron had received a letter from Snape saying that he needed the three's help. A valuable potion had been stolen from Snape's potion cupboard. Ron had no idea why in the world Snape would ask for _their _help. Snape gave specific directions to meet them at a certain place. Now they would never get there on time! Ron started to picked up the phone. He put it back down. He couldn't afford to lose more time.

"Mum! Mum! I'm leaving!"

Molly Weasley came rushing into the kitchen where her son was. She was worried, but she knew that Snape would never put her son in danger.

"Aren't you waiting for Harry and Hermione?"

"No, Mum. I haven't got the time and it's already too late."

"Well, you take care of yourself and I'll see you soon."

Molly kissed him on the forehead and gave him a slight shove so that he could go. Ron smiled to his mum and left to go meet Snape.

Hermione was panicking. They were really late. She promised that she would help Ron with this. She just hoped that he hadn't already left on his own.

"Hermione what's wrong? What's happening? Why are you panicking?"

Harry finally got the nerve to speak up. He needed to know what was happening.

"Ron recieved a letter from Snape yesterday. Snape needs our help. A valuable and rare potion was stolen from him. We are the only ones who can help. Ron sent us a letter yesteday to meet him at his house today, but I guess you didn't get yours. I'm worried because we're already too late and I promised Ron I would help him with this."

"Why would Snape ask for our help?"

"Harry, I have no clue, but he needs it and we can't refuse."

Ron's house was now in sight. Hermione took off her seat belt. Hermione's mother sped up and violently parked into the driveway. She was worried, but she knew her daughter was determined.

"Take care, honey. And if you need anything at all, please call me."

She reached, hugged, and kissed her daughter. Hermione smiled and ran towards the front door. She hoped she wasn't too late.

Ron was now running in the woods that were in the back of his house. He was remembering Snape's directions. He now wished he would have waited for his two best friends. He was all alone in these woods. Ron started to run faster. He needed to get out of these woods. There were trees all around him with no escape route. Just 10 more minutes Ron thought and then he would be out of this place. He started to run even more fast when he tipped over a rock that he had not seen. Ron stood up everything around him was making him dizzy. Thousands of leaves. Hundreds of trees. Hundreds of creatures. He tried to stand up, but there was a huge rock on top of his leg. It must have rolled on top when he fell and shook the ground. Great thought Ron. He was now very late. He wondered if Snape would wait just 10 more minutes. Ron turned his upper body towards the sky and with his arms tried to lift the rock off of his leg. Nope. It was too heavy.

"Ahhh!" yelled Ron in frustration.

If he could just turn the rock for one second to get his leg out. He tried again, but with more force. It gave and it moved just a few inches. Those mere inches were enough for Ron's leg to move out. Finally, his leg was out and he checked it for anything broken on it. There was nothing, but a few scratches on it. He was lucky. If a heavier rock had fallen on it, he could have broken it. He stood up and ran again. Soon he would be out of these woods.

Hermione was mad, but worried at the same time. Ron had left. Alone. She didn't know where to meet Snape. She was mad because she had taken forever to pick up Harry. She broke her promise. Ron was now all alone to do a task for Snape which she knew would not be easy. She said bye to Molly and went outside to think of what to do. She opened the door and went outside. A nice chair was in the lawn so she sat in this and put her face in her hands.

"Did Ron say anything in that letter about where to meet Snape?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"No, Harry. All he said was to meet him here today at 2:00 PM. I got here on time and he told me what had happened. Somebody stole a rare potion from Snape and he needed our help. He only sent the letter to Ron because he only knows Ron's address. Then, Ron sent me and you a letter telling us to meet him here at 2:00 PM today. After I heard the story I knew that Snape would make us do a task. A dangerous task and I promised Ron I'd help. The after about an hour I went to get you because you still hadn't gotten here. I guess Ron left while I went to go get you."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Harry, it wasn't your fault. You never received your letter."

Hermione got up and reached inside her pocket. It was an emergency kit she had prepared for this. Now it was useless. Then she got an idea.


End file.
